Vilyn
by Cyclone160
Summary: My heart stopped. In that instant, I could find no breath. Red lights and dark energies contrasted against the blue, peaceful sky, and the innocent poppies upon the ground seamed at ease. But as I watched, the land burned and the sky began to corrupt, consuming with fire. I couldn't move as I watched with a horrified fascination. The Oblivion Crisis has begun.


The sun gleamed off of the waters face, blinding me sightly. I didn't stare at the water for more than a couple seconds, but there was spots that appeared in my vision anyway. I sat on the edge of a stone harbor, my feet lazily swinging above the waters surface. It was a hot day, and sweat beaded on my forehead, but the view held my attention there for several minutes.

The Anvil docks may not be the most attractive part of the town, but it had a certain charisma. The ships docked nearby were not of great beauty, but they were good ships. Made of wood and steel, plain yet very sturdy. The boats filled up space and made the docks livelier with people bustling to and fro, carrying crates and valuables and house furnishings. The people of the docks were not terribly friendly, but one does not usually go to the docks with the expectation in mind to have to act mannered and see people who expect you to act mannered. The shops had the occasional shopper entering and leaving, or a ship worker bringing some item in to be delivered.

The building that held my lazy attention was the Anvil lighthouse, which stood southwest from me. Separate from the rest of the docks, on its own little island with a low-roof house connected to it. _I wish I __could live in a house like that__. __No unnecessary social interactions with people. Though, __If someone was truly bent on seeing me, then I guess that wouldn't stop them._I snorted at the thought of that, then scolded myself. _Its okay to daydream, but stupid to daydream about something that could never happen. _I almost convinced myself with that last thought, but I couldn't help thinking about it a bit more. It would be nice, to be able to lock yourself away, not having to worry about who you might meet, because you won't meet anyone that way.

Not that I don't want to see anyone. I just don't want to become friendly with someone of a human race. Whats the point of it when you know they are just going to live to be less than one/third your age? The best way to deal with that is to just avoid them all together. That way, you don't have to worry about them dying before you. It will save you years wasted with that person. The problem is, Cyrodiil is filled with humans. It'd just save me some time to not have to avoid the humans who are too friendly.

Even if I wanted to seal myself away, I wouldn't be able to convince myself to. I love to travel between the cities, to learn of new spells and get tips from the mages of Cyrodiil, especially the ones in the Imperial City. Those are the most experienced and skilled ones.

I was broken out of my train of though suddenly, and stared around a little bewildered for a couple seconds. When I looked behind me I found the source of my bewilderment. When I stared a little too long at the Breton who must have been staring at the back of my neck for at least a minute, he said to the man next to him "Look at this little Dunmer boy. I don't think he knows that it is bad manners to stare at a stranger."

The man next to him chucked, then said in a low, Nordic accent, "Do not bother with this one Didier, he may not look it, but he is fond of illusion spells that would turn you into a whimpering little milk drinker at the sight of him."

"Oh, I was only poking fun." the Breton sighed. His eyes lingered on my cold expression a couple more seconds before he started to walk back towards the city gate with with his Nord friend.

I stared at their backs as they walked away, somewhat disconnected from the annoying men. My hand subconsciously pulled my hood over my face, despite the heat. _I guess its a good thing I __have the__ look__s __of a__ boy_.I thought with sarcasm. _If a woman ever shows interest in me, it will be easy to scare __her off_. _I keep any man from noticing me just by __tying long strips of cloth around my chest to keep it flat__._

I sighed_. People are beginning to __take interest in__ me. I guess I have been staying in __A__nvil for too long now. __A few__ weeks__ in any place will do that to you, and just when you've begun to get comfortable too. For now, I will enjoy myself, but t__omorrow I will set off for the Imperial City. Its been awhile since I've visited the capital._

XXXXXXXXXX

My pack bounced on the small of my back in rhythm with the trots of my horse, the sun having just risen over over the horizon. The air was fresh and the earth had a wet smell to it due to last nights rain. I had woken this morning to my innkeeper waking me, having paid her a little extra to wake me just before sun rise. I hurried to get dressed so that I could make it to the Imperial City by sunset. In the midst of hurrying from The Flowing Bowl inn, I had forgotten to eat. _Luckily I do not yet feel hunger pains, so I probably won't need to make a stop until Kvatch or beyond that._

I stifled a yawn as I spotted a Khajiit up the path from me, clutching the reins before slowing my horse and steering him off the path behind a group of trees and bushes._ Damn! I can't believe a bandit is just hanging out on the road so casually like that. You would expect the road patrol would have gotten him by now. _I clutched the reins a little tighter before mounting off my horse and quickly tying it to a tree. And sure enough, when I peeked from the side of the bushes the Khajiit was still leaning against a stone post with his arms crossed over his chest, the picture of casualty. _Yep, just as when I first glimpsed him. A bandit no doubt, what with his fur armor and iron mace at his side. _

I sighed as I stepped out from behind the bushes and began to walk towards him. _I might be able to convince him to let me past without anyone getting hurt. _He spotted me and slowly pulled the mace from his side. "Give me all your gold and valuables. No reason for this one to have to force it from you now." He said easily and lightly, eying my frayed robes with disdain, his Khajiit accent heavy.

I brought my hands above my head to show that I mean no harm. "I carry with me no gold or valuables. Surely someone with money would be able to afford better robes than I?"

He paused to stare at his mace."If you're going to be difficult, then I'm just going to have to kill you." He paused for some dramatic effect, maybe expecting me to drop to my knees and beg for mercy. I rolled my eyes. Seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind, he lunged at me, his feline features set in a hissy cat that made me want to laugh. Just as he reached me a green light flashed out towards him, and he froze. His face was still set in that ridiculous expression, making me smile at myself. His mace was only a foot from my head. I walked back towards my horse, ready to be off on the road again. As I road past the feline, the paralysis spell I used on him wore off, and his mace swung at air, the unbalance making him topple over. I left him in the dust, amused with myself.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Yay! First chapter!**

**This chap and the next I-don't-know-how-many-more chapters are the prologue.**

**I am glad more people are starting to write about Oblivion. Well, at least one or two more are starting anyways. I was extremely surprised and terribly dissapointed with the fact that, well, people mostly only write about Skyrim! I mean, I love Skyrim, but there isn't much of anything else.**

**This is my first fanfic. I would absolutely love for people to give me ideas as to what I should maybe do from here. Well, it'd be great if people reveiw in the first place. She is a Dunmer, and wields illusion and mysticism magic. She is not going through the main story line, nor do I really want her to be in any of the other guilds really. Well, at least not the thieves or fighters guild. She will look like the one in the fanfic pic. So, she could be mistaken for a boy or a girl really. I guess it would just depend on how she dresses.**

**I don't know how often I will be able to write. Really no clue. This chapter is kind of testing the waters for me.**

**[I do not own Oblivion or any of its characters, but Vilyn is all mine.]**


End file.
